


Something's Wrong with Sam (Soulmates Part 2)

by IarnaStrom



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IarnaStrom/pseuds/IarnaStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finds Sam after tracking him for weeks, but he's not the boy she remembers one bit in the least.  She can feel the danger dripping from his pores.  But instead of shying away, she finds herself getting excited by the animal in her sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Wrong with Sam (Soulmates Part 2)

It took two weeks for Emily to track Sam down after she’d pick up his trail in Memphis. Bobby had been trying to keep tabs on him, calling Emily to check in and give her direction. But she could swear the man didn’t sleep at all with the way he’d hunt and move on. Unfortunately, Emily was exhausted. No matter how much she slept, she couldn’t get her eyes to stay open. Adding that to the fact that she felt hungry constantly, she was miserable and bitchy by the time she found him a bar. He’d broken off from the bald man that Bobby identified as his grandfather and was hunting for something other than monsters. Emily found a table in the corner, keeping her back to the wall as she glared at the patrons that came close enough to hear and kept one eye on her target.

He'd changed quite a bit from the boy she remembered, the easy smiles and lightness of his youth replaced with a predatory smirk and layers of hardened muscle. She knew the instant she saw his what Bobby was worried about. The music inside him that had drawn her in was muted and replaced by a chill that crept up her spine. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to see her at all. But she memorized every move as each girl sauntered over to flirt with him. He ate up the attention, flirting back indiscriminately until two girls started fighting over their territory. He sat back in his chair and sipped his whiskey as he watched them duke it out like it was a football game on TV. He wasn’t the boy she’d known so long ago. He was a monster walking in his skin. Her brain ran through the usual suspects, checking off the weapons she had on her person. She knew Bobby said it was “observe and report” only, but the coldness she felt radiating from him made her wonder if that was the best plan.

She barely noticed when her legs started to move, drawing her out of her chair to follow as he left the bar. She paused for a few heartbeats before she stepped outside, trying to give his long legs the chance to expand the distance between them. When she stepped out onto the sidewalk it was just in time to see him hook the corner down into an alley beside the bar. He’d left alone, so she knew he wasn’t just trying to find a dark place to get dirty. So what could he possibly be doing?

She followed him quietly, hugging the cool brick with her back as she listened for the dim sound of his boots on the pavement. She could smell the slime lining the ground, dripping out of the dumpsters and into her sinuses. But the stench didn’t faze her in the slightest. Neither did the fact that she didn’t have any back-up. Try as she might, she couldn’t shake the conviction that Sam would never hurt her. All evidence to the contrary aside.

Her heart was thundering in her ears as she hooked the corner after he turned left. With as much experience as she had in the field, she’d always believed she was good at what she did. But, apparently, he was much better. She’d just passed a dumpster, trying to spot him, when his large arm snapped out and wrapped around her waist like a steel cable. She was up off her feet with his hard body at her back as he pressed her against the brick wall and held a knife to her neck. She planted her palms and pushed back against him, but his free hand shot out and gripped her wrists above her. She kicked as best as she could to get free, but he leaned his knees into the backs of hers to stop her.

“Move and I’ll slit your throat,” he hissed in her ear, his deep voice rumbling straight down south where it didn’t belong. “Why are you following me?”

“I wasn’t,” she lied. “I was trying to find a good place to smoke a joint.”

“Bullshit,” he said. “I know you from somewhere.”

The knife left her throat and she felt him shift a little, mostly like returning it to the sheath on his hip. His big hand found her waist and, in the blink of an eye, he’d flipped her around and forced his knee between her thighs. In the sickly light of the security lamp, she could see the pupils of his hazel-green eyes dilate as they settled on hers. The arches of his hard brows pinched in concentration as he studied her face and she knew what he was seeing; high cheekbones that created a heart shape, small nose, full lips. But the age in her eyes had grown by centuries after everything she’d seen. She was no longer the blushing, innocent virgin. She was a battle-hardened bitch that had been drenched in nightmares. His eyes widened a little and his cruel mouth quirked at the corner.

“Emily,” he said in a breathy whisper. “How long has it been?”

“Not long enough,” she said through her teeth.

He chuckled a little and made a clicking sound with his tongue as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

“And I thought you liked me,” he said with a smirk as his eyes darkened and grew hooded. His slid his free hand up over her arm, gently scraping the backs of his nails against her skin, and laced his fingers through both of her hands. He leaned his head down, his warm breath fanning over her neck and cheek. She was fighting to keep her traitor hormones under control, but the heat of his body was seeping into her bones. “I remember the first time that we kissed,” he whispered just an aching inch from her ear.

She’d forgotten how easily he made her insides feel like jelly and the very real threat he presented added to the excitement. She shouldn’t be into the caveman routine, but the smell of him was fizzling her brain. When she felt his lips brush the crook of her neck, she suddenly remembered the sweetness of his kiss. Longing crashed over her in a dizzying wave to have the boy with the smiling eyes with her again. Against her will, her hips moved against him and she felt his chuckle more than she heard it.

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked into the skin of her neck as he marked her with a fleeting kiss. “You’re afraid and shaking, but you don’t want me to stop.”

“No,” she exhaled, but she wasn’t sure if she was protesting or not.

He didn’t stop with the barely-there touches, but he didn’t release her wrists either. He knew she had a gun at the small of her back. He would have felt it easily when he first grabbed her and he wasn’t risking her drawing it on him. He dotted her neck with his lips until he drew out a groan that rumbled up from her toes. She was on the verge of just giving in, but the cold in his eyes when he pulled his head back reminded her that something was wrong with him.

“I owe you a date, don’t I, little one,” he said with a dark grin. “I hope you don’t mind skipping the childish dinner and a movie I originally had planned. I think I found something a lot more fun.”

Before she could come up with a snide remark, his mouth covered hers greedily. His tongue brushed along her full bottom lip and, despite her best efforts, she let him in. He tasted like whiskey and pure male power, making her heart thunder and her insides quiver. She knew she needed to get away, but she felt herself relax and melt into his gigantic frame. As soon as he was sure she wouldn’t resist, he let go of her hands and hooked her behind the knees. He wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into her with his hips. With little to no effort, he had every sexual ache she’d had well suppressed roaring to life in a storm of desperate need. She laced her fingers through his long hair and gripped the hard muscle of his shoulder with her nails, digging them in as she pulled him as close as she could.

An animalistic growl rolled in his throat, sending electric shocks through her as his hand crept up from her hip to the front of her shirt. He squeezed and teased her breast through the material, finding the hardened bud of her nipple and rolling it between his finger and his thumb. The friction and pressing her was putting between her thighs had her lower belly tightening as her body answered his lustful call. He broke from her lips to return to her neck, his teeth finding purchase just below her ear. The pain was more than she could handle and she felt her body release, her boots digging in against him. Stars exploded behind her eyes as his name left her lips with a strangled cry. He ceased his rhythm against her and lifted his head with a smug expression.

“That easy to get you off, little one?” he said with a chuckle. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

She was struggling to breath when he finally let her down and her legs weren’t exactly getting their act together. When she stumbled a little, he caught her from behind and his hand slipped down between her thighs, rubbing against the hypersensitive area and making her whimper. He was the only man who had ever touched her and the fact that he knew how to play her body like a violin made her hate what she knew she had to do.

“Sam, please,” she breathed as she pressed her body against his front, painfully aware of his own excitement in his jeans. “Let’s go back to your motel.”

“As you wish, little one,” he said with a growl and grabbed her hand to drag her from the alley.

He had her in a cab in no time at all and continued to tease her the whole ride back to his room. The cab-driver seemed slightly disappointed when she refused to let him lift up her shirt, but the fistful of cash Sam thrust at him seemed to ease it. Sam practically drug her from the backseat and had her up in his arms before he’d unlocked the door. The crashed into the room as he kicked the door shut with his heel and tossed her onto the nearest bed. The sheets were still neatly in place and she looked over briefly to see the other bed was the same. The thought that he hadn’t slept in either one barely registered before he was on top of her, claiming her lips again roughly. She didn’t stop him as he pushed her jacket off of her shoulders, silently thanking the leather for concealing the ace up her sleeve. As soon as her right arm was free, she swung her arm up and stuck him with the needle she’d been carrying. He jerked back at the sting as she pushed the plunger down, pumping him full of tranquilizer.

He jumped off of her and the bed, staring at her in seething anger as he ripped the needle out of his neck. His eyes started to flutter as he bared his teeth and he lumbered back towards her with violent intent. She rolled out of the way as he made a bid for her throat and sprang to her feet as the tranquilizer took over. As soon as he was still, she pressed her fingers to his pulse to make sure she hadn’t overdosed him by mistake. Bobby had told her he’d gotten bigger over the years and she’d taken that as a clue to dose him like a horse. He was out cold, but it would only last a few hours. She was staying in the same motel and ran back to her room to grab her duffle with all of her gear. As fast as she could, she ran through the list she’d made back at the bar and cleared him of the usual creatures that could be walking in his skin. The last thing she tried was salted holy water, but everything came up empty. He really was Sam, but he wasn’t her Sam. Her Sam would never have been so rough with her.

With no other choice, she pulled out her phone and called the one person she knew wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Hey, hey, baby girl, haven’t heard from you in a while,” Rufus said by way of greeting.

“Hey, Rufus,” she said with a deep breath of relief. “I need transport for myself and a giant.”

“You alright?” he asked and she heard the engine of his truck start up. “You sound flustered.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, not wanting to talk about it.

“Yeah, OK,” he said, but his voice made it clear he didn’t believe her. “So, who’s the giant?”

“Sam Winchester,” she said and he let out a low whistle as the sound of his engine got louder. “He’s out cold at the moment, but I’m not sure how long I have before he’s awake and pissed at me for dosing him.”

“I’m on my way, you still at the motel you called me from earlier?” he asked.

“Yeah, room 116,” she said.

He promised to be there within the hour and she rolled Sam onto his back to monitor his breathing. With his eyes closed and his long lashes resting against the top edges of his cheekbones, he looked so much like the boy she’d loved. Seeing him so peaceful made her chest ache and she shifted his head to lay in her lap. She watched over him while she waited for Rufus to arrive, running her fingers idly through the thick, silky length of his hair. She knew she’d had no control over his life, but she felt like she had failed him somehow. Her mind wandered to what her mother had said when she was maybe ten years old and asked what love felt like.

“For regular people it’s different,” her mother had said with a shrug. “But for people like us, when you find the one you’re are meant to be bound to, they are all you can see and think of. When I met your father, I knew he was the one because every bone in my body screamed to protect him. I could hear the music of his soul calling to me like a siren calling me home. When you find the warrior you are meant for, you’ll know and it’ll be your job to look after him. No matter what.”

Emily reached for the charm around her throat, fidgeting with the small metal bow encased in an amber teardrop. Her mother had told her it was a talisman of her people, meant to show her station. But she’d never gone through the ritual to become one of them. She was supposed to complete it when she was sixteen, a fully developed woman in the eyes of her people. But her mother had died before she could and she had no idea how to call out to them. She’d been so consumed by thoughts of Sam that she’d neglected her heritage in light of protecting him. The old self-loathing she’d lived with for so long bubbled up in her throat as she watched him sleep. Even in slumber, she could see the hard life he’d led etched on his face. Because of her cowardice, he’d had to hurt so much. He’d even played host to the damned devil for crying out loud. Part of her wondered if he’d been better off without him with as poor a guardian as she had been for him.

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” she whispered as she bent to kiss his forehead. “I promise we’ll figure this out and you’ll never see me again. But I can’t fail you anymore. I just can’t.”


End file.
